Backstory
by Pulsar747
Summary: Just a backstory for Danny if i ever decide to make a story for this idea. onshot. don't own nuthin except the idea and the candy in my pocket.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Howdy! I am posting this as a back story for a possible new fic I may write so yah.**

Backstory

The mutation.

No pov.

Running, running. Always running.

You may be wondering who I am and why I'm running. My name is Daniel (Danny) James Fenton/Phantom. And I am a mutant. Yes I Danny Half Ghost Superhero Phantom, am a mutant. It all started when my parents used a new weapon on me a few months back…

**Flashback**

It was just an ordinary patrol when I had been hit by a lucky shot by the Fenton Bazooka. After crashing my parents came out and aimed the Fenton Ecto Nullifier at me. The FEN, as Dad sometimes called it, nullified all of a ghosts powers and rendered them like an ectoplasmically charged human. They fired and I felt my powers get sealed away. I also felt a new power well up and begin to manifest. Panicking I embraced it and felt my body shift into a new form quickly. Not taking the chance to see what happened I launched myself away from them and ran as fast as I possibly could.

Sometime later, I ended up in the forest. Walking to a pond with grace I didn't know I had I looked at my reflection. My hair was now in a thickish snowy mane, I had tan fur all over my body, I had a tail covered in the fur that reminded me of the tail hell boy had in the movies, minus the spade. My feet were longer and my heels were up about fourteen inches making me stand on the balls and toes of my feet. I noticed I now had four big toe like toes with three strange talons like the velociraptor talons in the Jurassic park movie between each. I was now very muscular. My nose is now more like a cats and I felt fangs in my mouth. Looking at my hands and arms I noticed claws on each of my five fingers. Flexing my arms and fisting my hands I jerked when I felt and saw three bone claws painfully eject from between my knuckles. I noticed that each was covered in a strange icy coat that made them look like knives. Retracting my new claws I was pleased to note that my healing and ice abilities had returned. I tried something else by flexing my hands and was pleased to find that my claw like fingernails extended like a cats. Looking t my reflection again, I examined my new cat eyes. The whites were gone and my now oval pupils were wide, I felt that they would slit when in brighter light.

Concentrating, I focused on my new form and felt each muscle, ligament and tendon. Focusing more, I forced myself into my ghostly human or Gh form. It worked and I watched in fascination as my body changed back to normal, although I still felt the bone ice claws in my arms. Reverting to my living human (LH) form. Moving as quickly as I could I made it to my house barely in time.

Moving quickly, I went to my room and closed the door. Calling my friends I let them in on all the changes that had occurred. Tucker and Jazz, who was at college at the time, were sympathetic and intrigued at the changes, while I could almost hear her shaking with excitement at the new form; she is a cat person after all.

As the weeks went by I had practiced with my powers and new form when I could, but I rarely practiced with my third form because it seems to get harder to revert to my more humanlike form each time I do it. I had also taken to meditation to keep my new temper in check.

3 months after I got the form, I was nearly caught by the GIW agents O and K. **(Pun intended)** I was much more careful than usual after that. Sadly, not careful enough, because one day they decided to follow my ecto signature and found me in human form. The stress of them trying to capture me caused the transformation to come on its own, tearing my clothes in the process. My former parents had seen that happen.

After that for 3 more months they have chased me. Now I am on the east coast after escaping yet again. I feel I have lost them now.

**Flashback end**

So there you have it, that is what happened to me. As a side note, the reason the transformations were so hard to come back from and tore my clothes when it became permanent is because my ghost and human selves were being fused together completely.

Danny Pov

I heard a jet approaching me from close to the ground. Jumping into the trees above me I hid to keep whoever is following me off my trail. When the jet landed a ramp lowered and a gruff looking man in a leather jacket and a crazy hairstyle, a bald man in a wheelchair, a black woman with white hair and a girl in a green shirt with holes on the shoulders and wore plain blue jeans and brown sneakers, she had a cute face with green eyes and hair in two pigtails on either side of her head. Seeing her made my heart skip a beat and my breath catch in my throat, when I caught her scent over the others I wanted to smell anything else. When they were in the open, the girl turned to the bald man and asked, "Professor, I understand Storm and Logan but, why me?"

'Professor' smiled and said, "His mutation is a more animalistic one like yours and Logan's, Rahne."

I smiled when I heard her name and her Scottish accent. Then I realized something, I have a crush on her! Someone I don't even know! Then again, I have had these same urges around other girls my age due to my animalistic mutation, but it has never been this strong before…

The gruff man, Logan I think, sniffed the air and growled out, "I can smell him Charles, he is near and confused… I'm not sure about the last one though…"

With a rueful smile, 'Charles' said, "I know, I can sense his mind. Rahne, what season is it in the animal world?"

Rahne stiffened, "Mating season wh… Oh dear, his senses see me as a potential mate don't they?"

"They do indeed, but it is also of his own personal feelings as well. You are rather pretty for your age." Charles smiled kindly at her.

Perking up, she smiled and said, "Well in that case, I know just the way to bring him out." She paused, "Professor, what state is he in, physically speaking?"

"He is like Kurt, perpetually the same way. Kind of like your Werewolf form."

Nodding Rahne suddenly became like a werewolf like being wearing a sleeveless turtleneck black leotard. I just stared in shock of her. _She's just like me!_ Although a small part of me in the back of my mind said that she's not, I ignored it and dropped down from my tree to the white-haired woman, storm I think. They each turned to me and paused and stared at the state of my clothes. The pant legs were torn, I wore no shoes, I had no shirt, my backpack was worn and they were astonished at what my mutation manifested as. Rahne was especially shocked, she also looked slightly grateful for some reason… ah well, I can think about it later. Anyway, Logan is now looking at me shocked slightly; it's hard to tell though.

Smiling, Charles said, "Hello there. My name is Charles Xavier, this," pointing to storm, "is Ororo Munroe, "motioning to Logan, he said, "this is Logan Howlette," gesturing to Rahne, "and this is Rahne Sinclair. We are from the Xavier institute for gifted children. Children like you, with gifts like yours, all of us mutants. Do you wish to come with us?"

My smirk was answer enough.

**A/N Alright, that is that. This is all the back-story you'll get. I'll skip most other parts. Just know that I will include flashbacks to other parts of Danny's time at the institute in the story (If I make it…) SO… yah. Just be warned that Danny is sixteen in this, so is Rahne. Before I forget, the idea for Danny's mutant form comes from the story call me leo, a harry potter and x-men evolution crossover. Thank you to that author. And before I forget, Danny's mane is black and he has green eyes to show the fusion of his halves, just so ya know. **

**See you next time.**

**Pulsar out.**


	2. AN

Howdy! i just want to say thank you to those who have followed and faved this story and thank you to the one person to request me to write this as a story. i will, and expect the first chapter sometime later today or sometime tomorrow.

Thanks for your support.

Pulsar747. See ya later!


End file.
